


Sirens

by indiantaylor



Series: A/B/O Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiantaylor/pseuds/indiantaylor
Summary: Merlin and Gaius happen upon a young woman locked up in a cage. The man holding her is a bounty hunter, in Camelot to claim his reward money for catching a witch. The cage keeping her locked up, helps keep her dark secret at bay.Merlin, being the innocent sweetheart we all know and love, decides to free the young woman, helping her escape into the siege tunnels under the castle. While helping her plan her escape he finds a friend in her, not wanting to hide who he is and hating the court he's now forced to be a part of, they plan to run away together. However, Merlin's Alpha Arthur has other things to say about it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A/B/O Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724353
Comments: 45
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

After mating with Arthur, Merlin's life had become hectic. He was now a part of court, was expected to sit a certain way, smell, speak, even breath. When around people who weren't Arthur he was to sit and look pretty, only speaking when spoken to. Everyone was asking him about babies (it hadn't even been a year! His alpha never having to answer such ridiculous and private questions), he had to sit through awkward dinners with Uther glaring at the side of his head, and had been forced to sit through feasts with visiting royals. Picking herbs for Gaius was no longer permitted (and trust Arthur when he says that was a fight he never wanted to have again), he could help him work but wasn't supposed to be gone past sunset, nor leave the lower town. He wasn't even permitted to wear his own clothes, the royal tailor creating things for him (even though they all looked like his old wardrobe, just made of finer materials), Arthur had been very upset when Merlin insisted on keeping his scarves (from Ealdor), he didn't like everyone staring at their mating mark. His free time was to be used studying the "Law's of the Land", even if most of them were about how deadly magic is and that omega's had no place to give their opinion.

"Ugh!!!" He groaned, standing up from his desk, a piece of furniture they'd installed in Arthur's chambers for him. He had been restless the last few days, his magic not working how it was supposed to, which had been causing him stress, add that to all the pointless rules he now had to learn, while also trying to navigate Uther's endless questions about children and he was ready to explode. "What does it matter if I know these? I won't be the one making any decisions!" He yelled, thinking he was alone. His anger was causing his eyes to itch, in the way they did when he was using magic. He paced to the other side of his desk, staring at the papers as if they'd personally offended him. "It's not like an Omega sorcerer would even be permitted to enter Camelot!" He muttered, seconds away from pushing everything off the desk and storming into the armory to clean Arthur's things, needing some semblance of normalcy. 

"If something should happen to Arthur, Camelot would fall to you. You will also be expected to know every royal family and their rules." Gaius spoke, walking in the room. His alpha scent calming in a way Merlin didn't know he needed. He'd been left alone the last few days, Arthur needing to train the newest knights, or something boring. He hadn't been listening to him when told the agenda, just enjoying the warmth his mate was providing. "Now, how does accompanying me on a walk through the lower town sound? Perhaps we could get your brain working again."

"Really?!" He called excitedly, his wolf enjoying the idea of getting outside and stretching his legs. He'd been cramped inside for well over a week and hated every second of it. Grabbing his jacket and skipping to Gaius with a smile. with that they left, the old physician smiling along. 

The day was a bit overcast, the weather not agreeing with them, but Merlin couldn't be happier. He smiled at everyone they passed, taking in the sights and sounds of the lower town. His jovial mood not letting up even as they visited the sick, just barely containing his smile while they worked. He silently observed the old man, taking in the different herbs and remedies used, mentally cataloguing them for future reference. 

Losing track of time as it started to rain, Merlin didn't even think about his 'curfew'. They were just leaving a couple's home, well past sunset, stepping into the downpour. Walking under awnings and keeping as close to buildings as possible, hoping to stay dry, they passed the Rising Sun, the only pub in town. It was as loud and warm as usual, rowdy shouts and boisterous laughter spilling out the windows getting lost in the rain. Merlin's eyes however were caught on a wagon, it was a metal cage, the bars allowing space enough to look through, but not pass. Shackles were attached to the top and sides, with a single occupant curled into a ball against the very back. They were huddled too far back for Merlin to see, but he could feel them. His magic involuntarily reaching out to them. 

As they passed a young woman looked up, moving closer to the pair, her large brown eyes focusing on Merlin. She wore a tattered dress, the material very dirty and barley keeping together, not helping against the biting wind, nor the rain. 

"Gaius!" Merlin called, his wolf whining at the state of the poor girl. Wanting nothing more than to help, his heart aching as she shivered.

"She was caught by a bounty hunter." He said, his voice void of emotion as he stared at the girl. He'd seen it many times, now numb to the sight.

Merlin looked back at him, his eyes begging with his mentor to do something, his restless wolf whining louder. "She's only a girl!" He said, hoping to persuade him. 

Gaius couldn't even look at him, his eyes fixed on the young woman. "She'll fetch a good price," Merlin's scent soured, his distress so bad, it was cutting through the rain. "Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic." He said, turning away and heading back to the gates. Hearing Merlin's footsteps behind him, his distress still radiating off him in silent waves. 

When returning to his room, drenched and shivering he didn't account for Arthur being there. His mate usually coming back well past midnight lately. However the alpha was pacing, his brows pinched and scent displeased. Not even Merlin's distress cutting through his upset. "Where have you been?" He asked, voice eerily calm. He'd stopped pacing and leveled his mate with a glare. 

Merlin shuffled his feet, his scent only getting worse at his alpha's anger. Opening his mouth to respond he was stopped by a sneeze then a harsh shiver. The display enough to make anyone coo, however his mate just glared harder. "Gaius and I... We were... I lost track of..." He whined, fixing his large blue eyes on the blonde and giving his best pout. "Do you hate me?" He asked, his voice so small and scent so strong Arthur had no choice but to melt. His omega looked so pitiful and small, his clothes dripping onto the stone floor creating a puddle, his shivers growing stronger even though he was next to the fire, and his nose now pink. 

"Oh, love." Arthur cooed, walking towards him, taking in his pout and glassy eyes. "I could never hate you. Am I angry, yes. Was I worried, definitely. Do I love you? Always." He helped Merlin out of his clothes, taking him to the fire and having him stand there while he fetched him some clothes. "Where did you go?" He asked, gentler this time, now taking into account how upset he'd made him mate. 

Merlin sniffled pathetically, playing it up, trying to get out of his alpha's wrath, but also still thinking about the girl he'd seen. He wanted to get back out there and free her, but knew he'd have to wait. "Gaius and I went to help people in the lower town," he whispered, shuffling his feet again, looking at the carpet surrounding their bed. "we lost track of time, and then it was raining. It was so cold!" He whined. "Don't hate me." 

The blonde sighed, finding this phrase common whenever they got into fights lately. He didn't know what had gotten into his mate the past three weeks, but he would drill it into his head that he wasn't going anywhere if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking out had been a lot easier than he thought. Arthur slept like the dead, sprawled out on the bed, arm lax over his waist. Finding his older clothes was a bit harder, his favorite jacket had been stashed away in one of the drawers of his desk. Opening that was a nightmare. The sound of dragging wood on wood loud and damming. Once that was accomplished, he left the drawer open, deciding he'd worry about it later. 

Getting out of the room using the servant's entrance and then quickly making it out the gates undetected was exciting, his magic was buzzing under his skin with the prospect of breaking rules and doing as he pleased. Something he'd been forced to quell since his mating. 

Reaching his destination quicker than he thought, he poked his head in the pub, finding the only man he didn't recognize to be a large round man, his aged face scarred, and eyes full of anger as he tore into the drumstick in his hands. He wore all black leather, it was expertly made, and the silver buttons had been polished to shine in the flickering candle light. Finding the man to be adequately occupied with the massive amount of food on his plate, Merlin left. 

Coming to the locked door of the cage he saw the girl had curled into herself in the back corner. Her body wracked with shivers and her hair covering her face. She looked at him with nothing but fear, her scent curdling horribly., Making his sensitive nose burn. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, a gentle smile on his lips. Looking at the lock he thought up a quick spell, chanting under his breath. The lock broke off, with a little more force than he intended, but it did the job. Rushing inside to release her, she once again shrank away from him. He held his hands out, not wanting to scare her. She shifted hers closer, allowing him room to work. Chanting under his breath again, hoping to reign in his power, the manacles fell away. 

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his before leading her out of the cage. She wasn't as fast as him, but he didn't blame her. Pulling her with him behind the crates from the shop next door, they waited. Hearing the door to the Rising Sun open both seemed to freeze. Merlin's eyes flashed once more, concealing their scents. The angry grumbles and smell of displeased alpha hit them at the same time. Peeking over one of the boxes he saw the man from inside searching, he stood under the pub's sign looking into the alleyway, and that gave the sorcerer an idea. Breaking the sign down was easy, making sure it didn't seriously injure the man was another thing. Without looking back, he pulled her up again, dragging her behind him as they made their way through the lower town. Stopping when they heard guards, unaware that the alpha from before had seen both of them. 

Ducking into a network of tunnels the castle used as storage, he pulled her through the maze. His spell to hide their scents still working. Coming upon a torch in the wall and knowing their were stairs in front of him, he lit it, using his magic. The torch burst to life, nearly singeing his eyebrows off, but he couldn't worry about that. Leading her down further and further into the tunnels until he got to the wood pile, he knew wasn't going to be used until winter, he found an alcove. Stopping to catch his breath he smiled, finally feeling accomplished, his omega agreeing they did the right thing. 

Setting the torch down, he looked to the girl. She had her arms wrapped around her, facing away from him, but with the light he could still see her side-profile. She looked miserable her hair ratted and tangled, face sunken and pale, eyes red-rimmed with bruising underneath, her small frame shivering so hard it shook her entire body, her tattered dress doing nothing to stave off the chill. Without thinking Merlin took off his favorite jacket, quickly going to wrap it around the girl. 

"Here." He said, watching in dismay as she flinched away, her body seeking comfort in the stone wall behind her. "Sorry." He said, trying to be gentler. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought that you might be cold." He tilted his head to the side, trying to catch her eyes. Beneath all the dirt she was beautiful. Her large eyes an alluring shade of brown, her lips plump and pink, even if they were cracked, her brown hair a very dark shade, adding to her pale skin. 

"Why'd you do it?" She asked, although it was quiet, it was strong and very demanding. 

"What?" He asked, dumbly. He knew what she was asking, he just didn't know how to phrase it and his magic was waning making him tired again. 

"Why did you help me?" She asked, her eyes boring him, as if she could see his soul. And maybe she could. 

He took a second. Thinking over his answer before speaking. "Because I saw you..." His eyebrows furrowed, not liking how that sounded. "Because I saw you in the cage, and I thought... That could have been me." He knew she could feel his magic, it had engulfed them more than once in their escape, and would continue to aid in hiding her. "I'll be back in the morning," he promised. "I'll bring you some food and water." Handing over his coat and hoping she couldn't feel his magic falter for a second. Smiling at her in what he hoped was reassurance, "Will you be alright 'til then?" he asked, his smile turning genuine when she nodded back at him. Her omega finding comfort in his presence. Wanting to gain her trust further, "I'm Merlin, by the way." he introduced. 

"I'm Freya." She replied, her eyes turning from the ground to him, before falling back down. 

"Freya." He said, bowing slightly. She finally took the coat, wrapping herself in it and pressing her nose to the fabric. Not recognizing his omegan scent. Her eyes widened. "Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. All that seemed to do was make her lips tug upwards in the ghost of a smile. Feeling overwhelmingly proud of himself, Merlin bowed again. "I'll see you in the morning, Freya."


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up before his alpha was easy, his body already used to getting little sleep. He only wished the reason he was waking up so early wasn't because his stomach was twisting and turning harshly, that the blinding pain wasn't strong enough to pull him from the blissfulness of sleep. Looking at the man laying next to him seemed to bring some sort of reprieve, but only just.

Sitting up proved to be a terrible decision, his insides lurching, causing him to gag. He was now glad he hadn't eaten dinner the night before, sure it would have come up. Smelling the meat, cheese, and bread at the foot of the bed doing nothing to quell his uneasy stomach. Slowly getting up and wrapping the sheets around himself he began looking for something suitable to wear, his favorite jacket now in Freya's possession, not that he minded. Reaching for a shirt from his side of the wardrobe, and finding the fabric to harsh on his skin. "Strange, it was comfortable two days ago." He whispered to himself. Reaching for Arthur's favorite red shirt instead, finding the worn fabric to be gentler, the scent of his alpha also helping calm the violent churning in his gut. Pulling on his pants he found the waist a bit tight. "The food is finally starting to get to me, mother will be happy." He mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips pushing out into a pout without him realizing, he was glad he'd been gaining weight, bit he hadn't realized just how much. His new jacket, the one Arthur insisted on gifting him, was next. Not bothering with a belt, he quickly grabbed a cloth from the tray, wrapping the food inside. 

Sticking his head out the door he saw a maid pass by, he tucked it under his coat, looking around before heading to Gaius', not worried about his alpha waking up to an empty bed, as the man wouldn't wake without Merlin shouting at him as he opened the curtains, a strange thing Arthur had developed. Making his way inside the healers chambers he found it empty. Not unusual as the older alpha liked to get to work as early as he could so that he might study in the afternoon before making rounds in the lower town. 

Gaius' room was almost void of any food, noting he needed to have some sent up so the man wouldn't starve. "I've always wondered how he survived before I came to live with him." he thought, unaware he was speaking aloud. His search got him a half eaten piece of bread and an apple that looked more shrivelled than an old lady's elbow. Shrugging he made his way back down to his shared chambers, thinking up a prank to pull on his mate. Using the servant's entrance, he snuck back inside laying out the awful food he'd gotten from the physician's quarters. Still hiding the Prince's real meal in his jacket, he threw open the curtains, "Good Morning, Arthur!" he called, a smile on his face. 

"Merlin." The blonde grumbled, rolling over to bury his face in the pillows, feeling for his omega and finding the bed cold. This was odd, usually Merlin would snuggle back in for extra cuddles before they were both expected to attend their duties. Both getting much needed time together before being torn apart for the rest of the day. Merlin was walking toward the servant entrance his hand running at his stomach where the cramps were starting up again. "Merlin." Arthur called, his worry hidden under his deep morning voice. Smirking when the younger shivered, the smirk instantly falling when taking in his breakfast. "What is this?" He asked, grabbing the small apple and half a chunk of bread. 

"Your breakfast." Merlin answered, slipping further out the door in an effort to hide his stolen goods. 

An offended huff left the Prince's mouth. "Where's the meat... And cheese?" He asked, looking at his mate and catching that mischievous sparkle in his enchantingly blue eyes. Trying hard not to lunge at his playful omega, he squashed the urge to get up and hold his adorable mate. The smile tugging at his lips enough to show he wasn't upset.

"We've got to keep you in shape." 

And with that Arthur's affections left, a scowl replacing the soft smile he had been wearing. "I'm fitting fit!" He growled, repressing the urge to throw something at the omega's head. 

"But we want to keep you that way." Merlin crooned softly, flashing a smile. His eyes dancing in delight at getting a reaction from the older. 

Losing the war with his self control, Arthur flung the bread at his mate, missing him just barely. "Merlin." He growled. "Is there somewhere you have to be?" He asked, noticing his mate acting oddly as he was attempting to duck out of their room. The younger shook his head, stepping back inside and shutting the heavy wooden door behind him. "Good, because I have a few things to talk to you about before I go train the knights." He said, trying to keep the scowl off his face, knowing he was ruining Merlin's mood, something that had been quite low since Lancelot's departure.

He watched Merlin take off his coat, wrapping it up in a wad and setting on the desk, his shirt slipping to show off his collar bones, Arthur just now realizing it was in fact his red shirt, he had to repress a growl. His wolf also wanting to show it's appreciation for the image.

Merlin smiled, watching as Arthur's eyes zeroed in on the pale skin that had been uncovered, knowing he could use this to distract the older. He tugged at the sleeves, revealing more skin. His eyes never leaving his mate's face. Unconsciously bringing his hand to his stomach again, as the nausea and cramps increased. He hadn't noticed he began to sway, his vision swimming for a brief moment. 

Shaking his head while he closed his eyes and cleared his throat, the blonde needing to show how serious this topic would be. "My father has informed me that the council is expecting a wedding and a baby soon." Arthur watched as the raven-haired male seemed to pale further, his eyes going void of any emotion. It was as if he'd become a corpse with how quickly he began to crumple. His body giving out as he fell away into his mind. 

Merlin knew what being the Prince's mate would entail, he knew that there was no chance he would be exempt from royal duties, that the council who seemed to run the Pendragon's lives, would come after him soon. He just didn't expect it to be this early in their mating. He couldn't think, his mind racing too fast for him to catch any one thought. Was he even ready to have a baby? How could he marry Arthur? They barely knew each other. What would his mother say? Speaking of, he still hadn't told her he was mated to the Prince. 

Having purposefully forgotten to tell her that they'd skipped courting and gone straight to the mating. Not wanting her to worry, knowing she'd immediately begin asking about his happiness. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the fact he had no say in the matter, that Merlin had woken up after almost dying (again) to find Arthur scenting him, and then miraculously kissing him which quickly turned heated, until they'd somehow ended up mating. Still something he hadn't processed throughly. No. He couldn't bring himself to admit just how tragic this past year had been for him, after almost dying several times and losing his best friend, being accused and called just about every name in the book, having his wolf's status forced into the open, and saving Camelot more times than he'd care to count. At least he'd had some semblance of control; learning spells, playing dumb, sneaking out whenever he felt, learning from Gaius. All things he had been able to choose. Arthur becoming his alpha had been so far from his control. He didn't know how to put into words just what had happened and how it had. Every time he did his emotions got the best of him and he'd start tearing up. 

He knew his mother would come to Camelot to make sure he was truly okay with everything, that she would drop her life and come running, but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't bring himself to make her worry, not after everything she'd sacrificed to keep him safe, not after Will's death. He knew she'd had some peace of mind since meeting the type of friends he'd made here, seeing how Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen had willingly left their comfortable lives to protect Merlin's home. Seeing the love the Prince had for her son and the shy affection he returned. He couldn't do that to her. Not after everything they'd been through. 

Finally coming back to reality he found himself wrapped in Arthur's arms, his face in the crook of his neck where his scent seemed strongest. "Hey, there you are." The older cooed, his body rocking them back and forth while he held him up, one hand playing with the hair at his neck, the other pressing them closer together. "You okay? You went pretty far into your own head, I was worried you'd DROP." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the younger's temple. 

Merlin felt exhausted, his fight against his stomach finally coming out as losing as the cramps tore through him. Finding he didn't have the strength to hold himself, he collapsed further into the other's broad chest with a pained whimper. 

"I've got you. Don't worry, I have you." The blonde said, nuzzling the other's dark locks. "Why don't we get a bath, huh? A nice warm bath to soothe your muscles, I can even wash your hair for you, and then you can take a nap. How does that sound?" He asked, his tone nothing but soothing and gentle. 

Not even speaking, the omega pushed his face further into Arthur's neck, in an attempt to hide from his thoughts and the reality he ignored so well. The morning now turned sour with stress, Freya forgotten in light of his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An omega 'DROPPING' is actually really bad. If an omega drops it's because they're so stressed their body and mind start to fight, leaving the omega to be completely at the mercy of anyone near them. Their scent sours so badly they draw attention from others in an effort to receive comfort. It's why most communities strive to keep their omega's happy, a drop effects them all as it draws alphas in who want to protect the omega.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was reluctant to leave his omega after getting Merlin a bath and redressed in his shirt. His father impatiently waiting for the blonde to show up before he started any meetings. So with a kiss to his mate's forehead and a promise to return at lunch he left. 

The day passed slowly, his mind running around with the idea of Merlin needing care. His alpha instincts going haywire at the prospect of providing much needed care and safety to his omega in need. It brought butterflies to his stomach, and a mixture of worry and glee to his heart knowing Merlin needed him. He was so distracted he didn't see any of the looks anyone was giving him, also not bothering to care too much about it. 

Arthur returned with a skip in his step, he'd been granted the rest of the evening off. After sitting distractedly in meetings all morning and sulking about missing his lunch date with Merlin, the alpha had begged and pleaded with his father to let him have the night with his mate. Uthur reluctantly agreed, demanding the Prince be up early the next day to train the knights. 

Walking into their shared chambers he was expecting to see the younger sitting at his desk, or sitting in front of the fire, not still laying in bed asleep. Quietly removing his sword belt and slipping his boots off he tiptoed to the bed. Looking over his mate he found the omega's brows furrowed and a pout on his lips. Finding that absolutely adorable he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss. "Merlin, love, wake up." He whispered, running a calloused hand through soft black hair. Thick dark eye lashes fluttered beautifully before deep blue eyes peered up at him. The sight was breath taking. "Hi." He whispered, not wanting to break the serene atmosphere. 

Merlin smiled in return, slowly moving into a seated position, his stomach still cramping and head feeling heavy. Without thinking he leaned over to Arthur and pressed his nose into the mark he'd left there a year prior. It was almost instantaneous how the pain in his head and the cotton feeling in his ears dissipated with Arthur's scent. The warmth his body provided pulling the omega closer to him. 

However, the Prince couldn't ignore the heat radiating off the younger, his scent increasingly sweeter and more fragrant than before. A needy whine slipping from the omega. "Oh, my poor darling. Have you been in pre-heat this whole time? And all alone too?" He asked, curling his arms around the thin frame and pulling it closer. "Let's get you comfortable and then we can cuddle the night away." He promised, pulling on the rope that would call an attendant to their room. "You were so strong and so brave. I'm so proud of you and your strength. You're such a good mate, such a beautiful man." He cooed, slipping into the bed, not bothering to change as Merlin clung to him, burying his head into Arthur's scent gland. "Oh, you're such a good mate, you're such a brave and kind man, you make me so happy, I'm am so proud of you my darling." He continued, feeling when Merlin started to relax in his hold, the tension in his body leaking out as he finally let his wolf take over. 

They'd talked about what to expect from Merlin while in pre-heat, and eventually heat. The younger embarrassingly telling his mate all about his wolf's clinginess and demand for attention. He'd also divulged that while in this sensitive time, he hated being anywhere near new scents, his body was already hyper aware of everyone around him, so in this time of extreme sensitivity he would often lock himself away with only a blanket that smelled of himself and refuse any help. The only reason Arthur was being allowed near him was because they had mated and his wolf needed the reassurance of it's alpha, needed to know it hadn't been abandoned in it's most vulnerable time. 

Arthur had found he rather liked this version of his mate, not at all put out about having to stay in bed and cuddle his mate for 8 hours straight. He enjoyed the soft moments spent in quiet where they were just Merlin and Arthur, there was no Camelot, no threats to either of their lives, no appearances or masks to be worn, just two mates together. Whispering praises and loving words to his normally bratty mate made the other relax and feel safer in the presence of someone, even if it were his Alpha. They'd learned the hard way that Arthur could not treat Merlin as he usually did or else they'd been sleeping in separate rooms for the remainder of his heat. 

A soft rapping of knuckles on the door brought the Prince from his thoughts. Calling out an order for food and asking whoever was there to inform his father of his mate's heat. It was no secret whenever Merlin went into heat, the king always eager to hear the news of grandchildren, and a future heir. The elder not able to keep his hopes up as the year had passed, he had been pushing the hardest when it came to a child, insisting he wanted to meet the child before he was too old. 

Remembering the absolute shock and near hysterics that had put his omega in just this morning made Arthur think. Was it so bad being with him? Did he hate his new life of luxury and freedom? Was he upset because no one took him seriously, it's not like they had before. Maybe they should talk about things, they hadn't had any serious discussions since the Tristan De Bouis incident. 

Merlin's shifted closer to his mate letting out a content hum, lightly scenting the older. His eyes were still closed and his hands still clinging to his stomach due to pain, but he looked at least calm and sated for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's day before his heat hits full force.

Merlin downed the potion and then did a scent hiding spell. Rushing out of their shared chambers he quickly made his way down the servant's stairs, ducking into alcoves and behind pillars to keep himself hidden. Unfortunately it had all been for naught when he made it to the lower town. Guards had everyone lining up and being examined by the alpha he'd knocked out the night before. 

The man's round face and beady eyes scrutinized each and every person. The stench of ale along with his putrid alpha scent exuded from him, forcing the omega to stifle his gag. When it was his turn he could feel the man's gaze trailing all over him. It felt like being clawed apart by the Griffin, every instinct inside him screaming to flee, to run away, and not look back; but he'd been ignoring his instincts since he presented. He knew how to do this better than anyone else. Once he was cleared, he could still feel that despicable man's eyes following him. 

Finally getting away he felt his wolf ease up a little. The urge to find Arthur and hide away in their chambers gone. Letting out a deep breath he ducked into the passage, walking around in circles to throw any pursuers off his trail. Eventually turning down the correct passage he made his way to Freya. 

She was sleeping in the dark, his jacket being used as a blanket. She looked so peaceful. Her normally bitter scent giving off a much softer and more pleasant scent of wild flowers. Her face smoothed of fear and worry. She was still dirty, her hair still tangled and messy, but she was still beautiful. Whispering her name, in the hopes to keep from startling her, she didn't stir, her exhaustion most likely being sated now that she was relatively safe. Reluctantly reaching forward he gently shook her. She shot up, her scent souring immediately. 

"Hey, hey. It's me, it's Merlin. You're okay." He whispered. Trying to keep his voice calm. Seeing her start to relax he smiled. " Look what I have!" He pulled Arthur's breakfast out of an inside pocket to his coat. Freya's eyes seemed to widen, looking between the brunette and the food he was presenting to her. He also pulled out candles, setting them up while she shovelled the food down, not sure when she would get to eat such delicacies again. 

Swallowing the mouthful she had, "It's good." she mumbled a small smile on her face. 

"Believe me it's fit for a prince." Merlin replied, a sly smirk pulling at his lips, even if she couldn't see it. Once he'd positioned the candles in a way that would keep them from tipping over and catching anything on fire, he waved his hand. Not bothering with a spell, since he knew how to control the elements fairly well. Done with his initial tasks he sat back, pulling his legs in closer to allow her the freedom of her space. "Is that a druid symbol?" He couldn't help but ask. Wondering why she immediately hid the marking. "Were you born a druid?" He couldn't help it, the question falling from his lips without thought. 

"Why are you asking all these questions?" She shot back. Putting a small piece of meat in her mouth. Slowing down on the food in front of her. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, surprised at the sheepish look he gave her in return. "Sorry." She said, now feeling guilty for snapping. 

"It's fine." He replied. Pulling his legs closer as a wave of pain hit him. His heat rearing it's head, and reminding him of the conversation he had just that morning. 

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled, picking at the food. Her large eyes filling with self depricating thoughts, he could practically hear as her scent grew bitter once more. He found himself fighting the urgeto recoil from her, his heat making the smell ten times worse. 

The brunette let out a long suffering sigh, "I know what it's like to keep secrets." he admitted, rubbing at the bite hidden under his scarf. Thoughts of his magic, babies, dragons, and his mother dancing around his mind.

"Does anyone else know about your magic?" She asked, sensing his change in demeanor. 

"Just you and one other." He admitted, fidgeting under her inquisitive stare. "He knows," He said, looking away. "but I don't think he understands." He sighed. Thinking about having to share his magic with Arthur and the problems that would no doubt create. 

She gave him a small smile. "I wish I was like everybody else but..." 

"You always know deep down you're not?" He finished, getting excited about finding someone to talk to, finally finding someone he could sympathize with. He had so much more to say, but his heat was starting to get unbearable and if he wanted to keep suspicions off both of them, he needed to leave. "Listen, I'll come back. I just need to go take care of some things." He stood up, brushing his pants off and then smiled down at her. Quickly dashing back out of the tunnels. 

Walking through the lower town was calming, his mind swirling with the thoughts of his heat and what the next 24 hours would be like. He knew he needed to sneak away and take more food to Freya, knew he would need to be careful and keep from getting pregnant, also knew if he did his life would be over. His freedom and choice in how he spent his own time would be taken from him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next eight hours were a blur, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only. There was no way he even remembered to eat without being forced to, how could he be expected to feed someone else? As soon as he was given a break, his heat sated for now, he waited for Arthur to fall asleep knowing the alpha was more tired than him from all the things he'd had to accomplish that morning, rushing to get dressed and stealing some of the food that was brought up earlier, he looked outside surpised to find it was still light out. His body screaming in protest, his mind begging him to take a break and just let someone else do all the work for once, while his wolf whined loudly about leaving their alpha. Casting another scent spell over himself he snuck out and drinking more of his potion (even though it would only hold the heat off for two hours at most), he easily made it back to the tunnels without anyone seeing him. Making a mental note to change up the guards and maybe switch up the schedule when Arthur takes over. He was a clumsy, tall, male walking around the castle teying to hide the food he'd stolen, and he wasn't even trying to sneak, someone should have seen and stopped him, maybe questioned him at the very least. Not that he was upset, more cautious than anything. 

He used a different path, focusing all his energy and attention on his task, he found the back way to be free. He knew this was cutting into his time, but he wanted to be as safe as possible. With all the guards looking for his new friend, he couldn't risk being followed. By the time he made it to the entrance an hour of his time had been used and it would be a miracle if he made it back before his heat came rearing it's unwanted head. 

Freya was staring at the candles with longing in her eyes and a frown on her face. Her eyes went blank the second she heard him, large eyes flicking up to look at him in fear, her shoulders visibly relaxing when she noticed just who it was. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something." He said, not wanting to think about his heat, let alone talk about it, hoping that by pushing it to the back of his mind, he could put it off longer. Pulling the stolen goods from his jacket he set it down like he'd done that morning and smiled when the other omega slowly slid it closer to herself, nibbling on the tomatoes and chicken. 

Her eyes darting up to him, while he stood there. "Why are you helping me?" She asked, her tone bitter while her scent betrayed her relaying her true sadness. 

He took a second to respond, really thinking over his answer. "Well, I saw you... " He started. "It could have been me, in that cage." He said, both knowing Uthur's hatred would never end. She didn't respond, but the look in her eyes told him she doubted that. "I've been hiding this secret for more than a year now, any day I could be caught and it scares me. I also recently got..." Pausing once again, he thought about the words. "I was given a new job," he began, not wanting to admit just what his life had become, wanting to shield her from his dark reality if he could. "it's close to some powerful people and I've been getting more and more reckless with my magic, it's only a matter of time before someone catches me. And honestly, I don't know if i care." He admits, looking down at his worn out boots. 

They stay together in silence, digesting those words. The food gone, but neither wanting to end the conversation where they left it. The weight of those words getting harder to face, the longer they sat in silence. 

"I wish I could be normal. Be like everyone else." The woman admits, her voice barely above a whisper. "But instead I'm cursed." 

"Oh, Freya don't say that." He says quickly, his blue eyes showing how much that sentence hurt him personally. "Magic doesn't have to be a curse, it can be a gift." He gives her a smile, hoping it isn't as pained as he feels. His own dark thoughts attempting to push to the surface and swallow him, his heat beginning to nag him again, his wolf's voice growing stronger. But he'd gotten good at hiding his thoughts, pushing down his instincts, and putting others before himself; so as always, he sighed thinking up a way to prove his point to her. 

Eyes roaming the small space her sees the candles and gets an idea. Squatting in front of the candles he'd stolen earlier, he smiled at her. Those big eyes tracking his movements with curiosity, her trust in him coming on quicker than either of them expected. Breathing a spell and motioning to the candles with his hand in a waving motion he made the flame detach and begin floating their lights flickering and casting new shadows around the space. "Beautiful" The young woman said, her eyes watching in awe as the flames began to dance, circling each other slowly and elegantly. His fingers the only rhing controlling the dance, the simplicity of it making her speechless, her awe palpable.

He looked at her with a calm smile, feeling the magic in the air and enjoying the warmth and naturalness that always came with it. He'd missed using his magic openly, and being with someone who understood was nothing but gratifying. She was smiling as well, her eyes sparkling beautifully in the light, while her face seemed to smooth out and show off just how attractive she truly was. When their eyes met, the magic surrounding them seemed to dance, pulling them together. Losing themselves in each other's eyes. 

It wasnt until the Mark on Merlin's neck began to itch and the unbearable pain of his heat came back that he remembered his predicament. His smile fell and he looked down the tunnel. The atmosphere instantly disappearing. "I have to go." He said, rather guiltily as he watched her smile fall and her eyes dim back to the flat and emotionless mask she usually wore. "But I will come back,   
with more food." He promised, motioning to the empty handkerchief with a wry smile, hoping that would cheer her up. She gave him a weak smile and he took it. Reaching for his torch he shot her one last glance before rising to his feet and sneaking back into the castle. 

Upon entering his room, he stripped back down to nothing and climbed into the bed. Arthur waking up as he readjusted, "Did you leave?" He asked, noticing the omega's lack of smell, and his cold skin. Merlin shook his head, burying himself into Arthur's arms hoping that would throw the older off. It seemed to work as his alpha pulled him closer and began to scent him. His heat coming back full force now that he was no longer fighting it. He let out a hiss as the cramps returned and clung to the blonde until the first round passed, knowing he'd have to keep going through these mini pre-heats if he continued to sneak out and see Freya, but not caring.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up to an empty bed the next morning. It was always unusual for his mate to leave first thing after his heat, omegas needing to be assured and shown nothing but comfort right after the first wave, it boiled down to the omega's need to be shown love and affection, especially since the first wave was always the most intense. So when Merlin snuck back in his skin cold and scent gone, again, the Prince became worried. Until the scent of sickness struck him, hidden under whatever attempt Merlin had made in an effort to hide it, the acidic smell of bile clinging to his mate and causing his own wolf to whine. This heat seeming to take a large toll in the raven-haired male. His waves being spread out but unusually intense. 

"Love, are you alright?" He asked, petting the younger's hair and scenting him the best he could with Merlin glued to his front. He didn't receive a verbal response, just his mate shaking his head and scooting closer. His cold skin covered in goosebumps and skin a bit clammy, Arthur betting that his normally pale face was the same ghostly color as yesterday morning. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, smoothing his hands over Merlin's shaking form and massaging the muscles he found tensing up. 

"My stomach hurts." Merlin whined, scooting impossibly closer, almost underneath Arthur. His eyes screwed shut and nose buried in his mate's scent glad. Not even able to whine about his discomfort because it seemed to set him off. The potion used to hold off waves, and separating from his alpha during his heat, taking a toll on his body. 

It was rare for the younger to admit when he didn't feel right, and even more rare for him to seek comfort, so Arthur knew it was serious. Trusting his instincts he began slowly scenting his mate starting with his neck and working down to his stomach, once he reached his stomach he peppered the pale skin with kisses, running his hands over his sides and hips. This seemed to be helping, Merlin's body relaxing and a sigh leaving his lips, the reaction causing Arthur to repeat it praying that his mate would fall back to sleep. He continued to scent and kiss the younger, taking his time to appreciate every dip and curve he found wanting nothing more than to remind his omega how much he truly loved him. 

When the raven-haired younger finally began to drift, his eyes opening to show the glazed over and relaxed face of a satisfied omega, Arthur moved up to his lips to place a chaste kiss, the resulting chirps music to his ears. Laying on his side to take in his relaxed mate, Arthur began rubbing soothing circles on his tummy. Merlin appeared to be gaining weight, when he'd first started eating with Arthur, it was only bits and pieces his appetite not used to such large and decadent portions, he'd gotten sick more often than not. It had been alarming and an eye opener for the Prince, after the first month the younger started to eat more than soup and chicken, but only in small proportions and only when at a feast where he had to keep up appearances. Once his stomach could handle a bit more he began eating slightly large portions, the only down side he didn't eat regularly, even now, his eating habits were horrible, only eating when reminded and barely touching the meat he was given, it was a wonder he survived as long as he had, but with his insistence and Gaius' help, the male had finally begun to gain weight. 

A small whimper pulled him from his musings to see Merlin's eyes focusing back in on him. He had his lips pulled into a pout, "Alpha?" he asked. His hand reaching out to touch his mate's stubbled cheek. Arthur turned his head to kiss his palm, receiving another happy chirp. It lasted all of two seconds before Uther strode into the room, his cape trailing behind him.

"There has been an attack in the lower town." He announced, politely looking away from the couple on the bed, but keeping that hard tone he always had around Merlin. The younger began to whine, hiding into Arthur once more, not liking that their space had been invaded. His omega feeling vulnerable and unprotected, caused Arthur to growl threateningly, pulling his mate closer as he glared at his father. The elder Pendragon knowing that invading a couple in heat could be dangerous, he brushed his son's growls off and barked in return, causing the poor omega to whine louder. "Son, I need you to come. Now." He demanded, not bothering to placate the scared omega.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they made it to the lower town a crowd had gathered, luckily the guard was there to keep them back, the last thing they needed was a panic. Gaius was crouched down looking at the corpse, inspecting as much as he could. By the time the royals arrived (Arthur downright murderous and impatient) the elder had made his assessment. 

"Have you figured out what caused the attack?" Uthur asked, pacing back and forth as he grew more nervous. The missing girl with a mysterious curse going missing and this attack couldn't be coincidence. 

"It seems to be from some kind of wild animal." The physician replied, carefully manipulating the body to see the wounds better. 

"It obviously wasn't a bear nor a wolf. The ground is soft enough it would have left tracks." Arthur said, his displeasure at this situation growing, not only because he'd been forced to leave his Omega, but because his citizens were in danger, again. 

"Then what do you make of these?" Gaius asked, pointing towards a pair of footprints in the mud. 

"Human footprint." Arthur answered a bit snarkily. His wolf clearly wanting to either hunt the beast or go back to Merlin. 

"Yes, but they lead away from the attack. Do you think someone got away?" The elder asked with patience, his eyes full of understanding for the young prince. 

The tone from the alpha seemed to relax Arthur, something in him recognizing that his attempt at speeding this along as well. No doubt worried about the boy he'd come to think of as a son. The blonde took a breath and looked down, agreeing that they were odd in an odd place since town square, was in the opposite direction. "No one's come forward." He replied, following the tracks with his eyes and a with a flick of his wrist sending someone to physically do the same. 

Uthur squatted down as well, checking the indentation for any sign of injury. "Do you think the person responsible for the attack left these?" He asked, finding it odd that there was no lighter portion of foot, nor heavier steps, as of the person had run away quickly. 

The guard Arthur came back with a dispeased look on his face and also a troubled tilt to his head. "Sire, the tracks just stop." He said, looking more upset with himself than anything else. 

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, motioning for the man to show him. 

And indeed the tracks simply stopped in the middle of the street. With no indication of where the person had gone, there weren't even drag marks on the ground to prove that a beast had done this. Frowning he patted his guard on the shoulder and walked back, giving his father a look that meant 'he's right.' and 'what do we do?' 

"This was the work of a something too large for footprints that size to carry out. Not too mention it had to be a creature of some kind, judging by the marks left behind." Gaius added softly, pursing his lips while his brows furrowed. 

"It appears this could only be the work of a magical creature." Uthur concluded, his face growing stern once more. After the Griffin Uthur had held onto some hope they'd be finished facing such nightmares. "I want you to double the guards." He snapped, walking away with his cape flapping ominously behind him. He would need to inform the council and send news to the lords of his outlying villages at once, hoping that they hadn't been plauged by the creature yet. 

Arthur and Gaius exchanged looks before doing their separate tasks. Merlin's heat put to the back burner once more. Arthur could only hope the Omega was doing alright on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking his potion once more he felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, his mind hazy and body screaming to be taken care of by his Alpha, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into the sheets and stuff his face in the scent left there. It took a few more seconds for his body to move before he was sneaking out the servant's doors once more, only to run into Arthur. His Omega screaming at him to fall into the older's arms and be scented. Doing just that, he whined when he didn't feel those strong arms wrap around him. His head growing fuzzier as his Alpha stood before him.

"Merlin, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked angrily. The tone scaring the younger, and causing him to flinch away. His large blue eyes full of fear as he looked at his mate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You're alright, I'm here." He consoled, pulling the thin male against him and rubbing his cheek over his head soothingly. "Come on, I have a servant bringing us lunch." He said, bending to lift his mate into his arms. By the time Arthur and Merlin had returned the table had been set. 

A plate of chicken, sausages, and tomatoes ready for each of them. Setting his mate down in his own chair next to him at the table, he sat down to eat. Taking a rather large bite of chicken before his knife went skittering off the table. Sighing exasperatedly he bent to pick it up. Straightening out to find Merlin nibbling on tomatoes, a far off look in his eyes, he smiled at his mate before looking back down and noticing he was missing food. "I had two drumsticks." He said, looking at the only other person in the room. 

Setting down his tomatoes and giving an inquisitive look, his head tilting to the side. "No, you didn't." He replied, his nose scrunching cutely. 

Never one to get distracted when it came to food, the Prince glared back. "Merlin, I had two drumsticks." He repeated. 

Blinking slowly and looking at the plate Merlin opened his mouth then closed it, only to open his mouth again. "Maybe it fell on the floor?" He suggested. 

Giving a another sigh he leaned over, looking around the floor, seeing that Merlin was wearing one of his large boots and as well as one of his own smaller and far dirtier boots, he couldn't help but be endeared at the sight. His Omega had grown so impatient at his absence that he'd gone out to look for him, not even caring about what he'd worn. Stowing that particular thought away he sat upright in his chair. Looking back down at his plate to find his sausages gone as well. Merlin back to nibbling on his food, his eyes glazed over in the way they did during his heats. It was something all omega's did when they felt happy and safe during a periodof rest. 

His anger grew, he knew it couldn't be Merlin, he had been staring at the Omega's legs and would have noticed if he shifted. "I had sausages." He stated, giving a rather harsh look to the male next to him. 

His words snapped the younger out of his head, "You sure?" he asked. Looking to his own plate and finding that he had sausage, tilting his head once more. "They must've fallen under the table." He said, not one hundred percent in his lie, but ducking down to look for them. 

"Merlin!" Arthur said, not knowing if his mate had something to do with it or not, but finding this whole thing to be a bit ridiculous after the morning he'd had. 

"What?" He squeaked, not liking the tone his mate had used. His heat addled brain telling him that his Alpha was upset with him, twice in one afternoon. "You can search me I haven't taken them." He shot back, shrinking away from the glare he was being given. 

"Well, where have they gone?" The blonde asked, moving in closer. Trying to look into his mate's eyes to see if that mischievous look he loved so much was present. Instead he found that look again, the one telling him he'd messed up and that the dark-haired male was retreating into himself. 

"Are you sure you haven't eaten them?" He asked, his head tilted down and neck open in a sign of submission to the angry alpha. 

"I haven't had the chance!" He bellowed, watching as Merlin shrunk further into himself. His wolf growing agitated when he couldn't smell the Omega, to know whether or not he'd crossed the line. Instead of answering him he gave the blonde a look, his mask back on and the walls that had taken Arthur weeks to bring down back in place. Gone was his sweet pliant Omega and here was the sassy male who refused to let Arthur think he was better than everyone else. The same male who had openly challenged him and then fought fiercely to save his life. However, there seemed to be a second emotion swimming in there, something akin to distrust, and the thought of his Omega not trusting him was enough for him to want to give up the whole crusade. 

"Take mine." Merlin said, pushing his plate towards the blonde. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go ask someone to make me a bath." He said, his shoulders stiff. Reaching down for his glass, only to find it empty. Grabbing the water pitcher before standing up. "And get more water." He turned on his heel and walked away. Not giving Arthur any time to react before he was out the door. 

That's when Arthur put it together. His Omega had been too out of it to actually pay any attention. He'd been nibbling on his food and lost in his own thoughts. There had been absolutely nothing about his actions that suggested he'd even moved while Arthur had been looking under the table, plus he would have had to shift, even just a little and that hadn't been the case. His mate was also in heat and just strode out of their den because being with Arthur had proven too much for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin felt absolute horrid. His insides were twisted unto knots so tightly he was surprised he managed to get a tomato in his stomach. His body was so hot he thought it was going melt through his boots, his brain so muddled he wasn't even sure he was heading in the right direction. That wasn't even mentioning his omega who was screaming at him about lying to the alpha, not that he felt bad. Arthur had left him in the first place (well... it was the first time Arthur had left him). His heat was something he had been terrified to share with anyone and here he was walking through the lower town with only a potion to stop the worst of it and a spell, he could feel wearing off. 

He looked over his shoulder, feeling a set of eyes on him, but not sure where they were located, and ran into a large male. He clutched the water pitcher tighter to his body, keeping eye contact as best he could with the intimidating alpha. His instincts telling to howl loudly in the hopes Arthur would hear it and come rescue him. He however was dragged and unceremoniously shoved into a cell. The pitcher ripped from his hands and over turned, he could only watch helplessly as all the food spilled out and onto the floor. 

"It's just the Prince's leftovers." He said weakly. 

"Does the Prince know you steal his food?" The large man asked, his eyes boring into Merlin. Who could only shake his head in response. "Where were you taking it?" He asked, his voice dripping with authority. 

"Home, for my dinner." It amazed him that the guards holding him didn't call him out on his lie. They just silently held him, faces empty of emotion. 

The man didn't accept this answer, walking closer his vile scent permeating the air and seeping into his skin, but Merlin didn't move, he'd pretended to be a beta for years, he knew how to hold his own against an alpha. "The druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?" He asked, moving even closer, forcing the you get to step back unsteadily. "Do you have any idea how much money she's worth to me?" He asked, pressing his face closer, his breath a mixture of rotten meats and spoiled mead. Merlin quickly shook his head, averting his eyes. "More than your life." He threatened, watching as the man went to step closer he sent a bought of fear and panic through his bond, tilting his head down so that the man couldn't see if his eyes flashed. "So I'm asking you again, have you seen the druid girl?" 

Looking up again, he dared to look into the disgusting man's bead eyes and shook his head. "No." He was shoved down into a chair, both guards moving to secure him to the chair as he tried to get up. The clenching and twisting in his abdomen getting stronger, the fear and stress causing the spell to slip just a bit and he saw as the man to his left froze for just a second. If the bounty hunter took a deep breath he would smell the distress and underlying heat coming off the younger. 

"I think you're lying to me." He accused, twisting one hand in the fabric of Merlin's shirt the other curling into a fist he was readying to let loose. 

"Stop!" A new voice called. This one bringing nothing but relief and joy to the younger. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, striding to stand directly behind the alpha and eyeing his mate over the man's shoulder. 

"We caught the boy acting suspiciously." He answered gruff. His face twisted into a snarl. Merlin made eye contact with his alpha and gave a subtle shake of his head. "He could be harboring the girl, and he's going to tell us where." He growled, his eyes growing increasingly angry. Just as he was about to throw a punch at the raven-haired male his arm was caught. 

"Leave my Omega alone." Arthur said, his voice right and full of malice. "Merlin is my mate. He has been with me all day. He has my absolute trust. If you have a problem, you can take it up with me." He growled, causing Merlin's knees to knock together as his wolf whined and begged to be taken right there. 

The man huffed and bowed to the Prince, the guards following him out. Arthur looked his mate over, searching for any damage, but only found his mate's face twisting in agony and barely concealed need. 

"Merlin." he sighed, stepping closer only for his mate to crumple, his scent so acidic and full of distress Arthur was surprised no one else rushed in with them. "Merlin!" He called, quickly scooping up the younger and kicking something in the process. Looking down to see sausages on the floor, he didnt let it linger as he rushed them out of the cells and back to their chamber, growling and snapping at anyone that came too close. Seeing his father only increased his rage, his scent pumping out dominance and arms tightening possessively around his struggling omega. 

Merlin's mind was scattered, he was almost caught. His heat was almost discovered by that villainous man, and he could have been... he shivered pushing himself closer to his mate. He didn't want to think of all the things that could have happened, his biggest concern was the fact he was going to throw up any second, luckily they'd made it back to their chambers, unluckily he was still in Arthur's arms when he vomited all over both of them. 

Unable to hide his embarrassment he began crying, attempting to curl further into himself, but was stopped by Arthur's strong arms. A gentle cooing coming from somewhere around him, he was set down on a chair, immediately shivering from the lack of warmth Arthur provided him. Still sobbing harshly as Arthur walked away from him, not sure if his Alpha would come back, all he knew was he'd upset the blonde three times today and this might as well be goodbye. He was preparing himself for hurtful words and hateful name calling, he was waiting for Arthur to tell him to leave Camelot and never return, that he was a useless Omega just like Uthur kept saying (even though the younger wasn't in the room). 

Then gentle fingers began undressing him, carefully pulling his shirt over his head before helping the Omega to his feet and slowly removing his pants and undergarments. He was lifted once more into a tub, the warm water enveloping him and assisting to dull the aches and pains in his stomach. He still curled into himself, sobbing into his knees his mind not quite catching up to his body. 

"Merlin," The uncertainty with which he heard his name caused the raven-haired male to look up, his sobs louder now they weren't being buried. "hey, dove." Arhtur had pulled a chair next to the large tub, he sat there eyes so worried and nervous, as if he had no idea what to do, before finally allowing his hand to reach out and touch the Omega. Merlin noted he wasn't wearing a shirt, most likely having gotten rid of it before helping his mate. Just hearing that voice helped calm him a bit, his sobs becoming soft cries, that soon became whimpers. "Hey, hey dove. Don't you worry, Alpha will take care of you, Alpha is right here. You're doing so well, love. You were so brave. I know, it's alright now, you can cry as much as you need." He continued, running his finger through Merlin's hair.

He let out a strangled whine, his throat raw from sobbing, his arms slowly unwrapping from his legs and reaching out desperately for the older. 

"Shhh... shhh... I'm here, love. You're okay now." He continued, his eyes growing just a bit less burdened at seeing his mate start to relax. 

Merlin let out another whine, this one followed up with such adorable big pleading eyes, Arthur actually stopped breathing. All the crying had made Merlin's eye's an even more enchanting shade of blue, his eye lashes clumped together but still so thick and beautiful. It took a second for the Prince to realize what his poor mate wanted. He stood up, quickly discarding his pants and stepped into the warm water. He hadn't even sat down, before he had a lap full of Omega. His mate clinging to his desperately, but also quite cutely. He had begun chiping again, pushing his head under the Prince's and forcing their bodies as close as they would go. It only took a moment for both to relax, satisfied now that they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

Sneaking out had become increasingly difficult. There was a knight, Sir Leon, stationed outside; he was to inform the Prince if anyone came anywhere near their chambers, and if so, who they were. Arthur had gone full "Alpha Mode", not allowing Merlin out of his sight. He'd been called to another meeting with his father to discuss the dead bodies found only that morning, and hadn't been gone more than five minutes before an unamused and very angry Morgana (followed by Gwen, of course) came storming in the room. Her raven black hair was whipping around her her pale face pulled into such a harsh glare Gwen was surprised the King hadn't caught fire. 

"Why is he here?" Morgana asked, her tone accusing and rude. "Merlin is in heat. The Omega chosen to carry on the Pendragon line and you're sitting here talking strategies with him!" She yelled. Her greens eyes so full of fury even a fully trained knight would cower before her. 

"Morgana, now is not the time." Uthur sighed, rubbing his temples and looking back down at the map. Everyone taking her appearance and anger as a sign to leave, the three royals and Gwen the only ones left in the room. 

"Oh, so if I were to fall into heat and need my alpha but he were away, would you not send for him?" She asked, completely hypothetically, but seeing that it had struck a chord, at least with Uthur. Arthur's face hadn't changed from the expressionless mask he wore around visiting royals, his blue eyes void of any emotion, and lips pulled into a tight line. 

"Of course not, but this is dif-"

"How? Because Merlin isn't of proper status?" She asked, her voice and tone rising in anger. It was clear she wasn't going to back down from this. "And what if he were pregnant? He's been abandoned thrice now by his Alpha for something your precious knights could be looking into!" She advanced toward the table, resting her palms against the cool wood. 

Arthur chose to step back, his face not shifting, eyes still staring at that same spot on the map. It was clear he hadn't been paying attention to what they were discussing, but now it was painfully obvious just how much hadn't been getting through to him.

Uthur prioritized his raging ward over Arthur's clearly distracted state. "People have died!" He yelled, his voice booming in the empty room. That seemed to be the only thing Arthur responded to as he flinched from the sound before schooling his features once more. "My people are being hunted inside the lower town. Do you expect me to leave them? To abandon them just because that omega is in heat?" He asked, his eyes narrowing significantly. 

Morgana's lips pulled into such a tight line that the usually painted flesh could not be seen. Her nostrils flared as she straightened, her back rigid. "I hope for your sake Merlin hasn't fallen with child this heat." And with that she stormed out, her shoes clicking loudly in the now silent room. 

Urthur watched as the wooden doors were closed, leaning back in his chair he could only think of how angry he would have been if someone forced him away from his mate during such an important and intimate time. His blue eyes dragged to his son, the only thing he lived for and could see the defeat in his boy's slumped shoulders, the longing in his blue eyes. The eyes he'd inherited from his late wife, if she were alive, he could only imagine the disappointed look she'd be giving him. Shaking his head, trying to clear the ghosts out he waved his hand. "You are dismissed, however I will call upon you if this beast can not be stopped by the knights." 

Arthur didn't move, his eyes still fixed on the same spot. It was something the Prince had been trained to do since before he could remember, and Uthur would usually be glad, if he weren't being reminded of how awful a parent he'd been to the only part of Ygraine he still had. Standing he walked to his son, clapping a hand down on the younger's shoulder, "Go. If you are needed we will inform you." his tone so much gentler, but Arthur didn't seem to hear him. He just silently left after giving his father a bow.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin was curled into a small ball in the middle of his chambers, his insides felt like they were twisted in several directions, his temperature had skyrocketed, the smell of unfamiliar alphas that clung to him, along with the absence of his mate had him on high alert. The run in with that beady-eyed bounty hunter kept replaying in his mind, making his skin crawl. All he wanted to do was get into his nest and hide. The only issue was he knew he needed to get back down to the catacombs so that he could take his new friend her meal. He'd been gone too long and didn't want her to worry too much. Arthur had been summoned back down to the war room with Uther immediately after they'd gotten back to their room, which hadn't done his omega any good, so he'd been on the cold, hard floor for well over an hour.   
Forcing his legs under himself, he pushed up on his arms, feeling the muscles strain as his body screamed at him to stay still. His wolf was howling at him to just give up and wait for Arthur to get back, but he couldn't do that. He had made a promise and he intended on keeping it. Finally managing to get to his knees he took a breath, panting pathetically as he swayed to the left, catching himself just barely before he listed too far and ended up back in a heap on the floor. Taking another deep breath he pushed himself onto his feet and felt his legs wobble before taking on his weight. Smiling to himself triumphantly he looked around, seeing a few odds and ends he could take and grabbing more candles from Arthur's desk drawer, he packed them up and did his scent hiding spell, then drank the potion, he only had enough for one more day and knew he'd need it with how powerful this heat had turned out to be. Squaring his shoulders and tossing the bag onto his back he quickly snuck out the servant's entrance, Sir Leon had his back turned while Merlin snuck out. He found his way to the kitchen, grabbing few things in the hustle and bustle of dinner service, the cook not only missing, but so was the second in command. Shrugging the thought off, he grabbed more food and stashed it in his bag, then slunk into the lower town. This time he easily found his way to the catacombs. The guards all searching houses and making their way closer to the castle after the attack. 

When he finally had a second to breath he heard it, heavy footfalls, labored breathing, and the rattling of armor. He'd been followed, quickly hiding his footprints and casting a spell on the sand around him, he quietly made his way to Freya. She was sitting against the wall, her eyes wide in fear and breathing shallow and quick. Merlin gave her an encouraging smile and helped her stand, pulling her down a different passage before he hid her in an alcove. He cleaned up the area they'd been in, making it look like everywhere else and then hid his footprints once more. He made it back to Freya just as the group of guards along with the repulsive alpha found the original space. Merlin could feel his heart beating quickly, and had to force himself to breath normally, knowing the sound would carry. They waited until for a while, listening for the last of the guards to leave, Merlin even casting a spell to make sure they were alone. Once he was convinced it was safe he led her back. Presenting her with her meal and going about setting up the candles. 

"What is it?" He asked, sensing something was off with her. She'd been extremely quiet and he didn't like that, having thought they made it past all that.   
"Nothing." She said, looking away from him. It was then he noticed the dried tear tracks and the sound of her sniffles. 

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" He asked, his eyes widening with shock and filling with tears all their own. "I told you I would." He gave her a gentle smile, watching as she wiped more tears away and sat on the hard floor. 

"I scare most people away." She mumbled to her knees, pulling her body into a tight ball her back against the wall once more. 

His smile widened and as his blue eyes seemed to glow in the low light from the flames. "Well, I don't know if you noticed," He whispered, acting as though it were some great secret. "I'm not like most people." He ended it with a wink, watching as a laugh came from Freya's chapped lips, her cheeks filling in with a beautiful blush. He looked away, pulling the candles out of his pockets and securing them into the sand piled against the wall, "How long were you in that cage?" he asked. 

The laughter died out, replaced with a heavy sadness that clung to her thin frame. "A few days." She responded, looking down at the clothe that held her food.   
"And the Bounty Hunter-

"Halig." She cut in, the disgust she held for the man all coming out with the utterance of his name. 

"How did he find you?" Merlin asked, lighting the candles with a wave of his hand, much like he'd done the first time. 

She sniffled again, a self-deprecating smile pulling at her lips. "You can't always trust people." Her voice wavered, as she looked up at Merlin. 

His eyebrows had pulled together, and his eyes shone with understanding. "I know. That's why I left home." He said, sitting down across from her. "I lived in Ealdor before coming here." She gave him a little head shake and he smiled, "It's a small village." He chuckled, thinking about Will and all the mischief they used to cause, his heart broke once more thinking of his best friend. "Just a few fields, a couple of cows. Nothing special." He said, wanting to be done with the memories of Will's passing. 

She was smiling at him, her cheeks rosy and eyes a beautiful light brown thanks to the tears she'd been shedding. Her eyes grew distant as she picked at the bread, her smile widening and giving Merlin a perfect view of her beauty. "My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains. In winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses." He couldn't help but lean in, as the fire danced in her eyes, her unique accent adding in her story. Her voice became breathless as she lost her self in the memories, "But in the summer. Wild flowers and light. It was like heaven." she whispered, reverence in her tone.

"It sounds perfect." He said, watching as her mind came back to the dingy, cold, musty catacombs. He felt bad pulling her from such thoughts. 

"It was." She said, mournfully. The light in her eyes dying once more, the smile slipping off her face as the shell of a person she'd been before came back. 

"Was?" He asked, alarmed with how quickly she'd lost that light once more. 

"My family died." She said, picking at the food again, not wanting to see the pity that she knew lay in the other omega's eyes. 

"Have you been on your own ever since?" He asked, his heart shattering for the girl. She had been through so much all for something she couldn't control. He remembered when they'd taken Mordred to his people and how the King's men had chased them down. She gave him a nod and he quickly made up his mind. "You're not alone anymore. I'm going to look after you. I promise." She quickly shook her head, pushing the food towards him, but he cut off her protests before she could voice them. "I don't think you understand. I've never known anyone like you. You're like family to me, all I want to do is protect you and make sure nothing else can get to you." He said, pushing the clothe back to her. He looked down at their hands and felt his omega snarl, the potion starting to wear off. "I wish I could stay." He whispered, his turn for it to come out mournfully. 

"You're going?" She asked, looking at him with her large watery eyes. She reminded him of the small children in Ealdor, so full of innocence and light.   
He wished, not for the first time, that he could take her back up to the castle and feed and bathe her, he felt like such a horrible friend/brother for not being able to take care of her better. 

"We have to be more careful. I'll come back in the morning." He promised, giving her a smile and squeezing her hands. "You know I'll be back, don't you?" He asked, teasingly. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. He squeezed her hands again and pushed himself up, ignoring the pain and nausea once more. He could deal with all that later, he just needed to keep her safe and hidden for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin _finally_ made it back, and the second he collapsed back into a heap on the floor, his limbs unable to hold him up any longer, was the second Arthur came through the heavy wood doors. His eyes frantically searching their chambers, those striking blue eyes filling with relief, then worry as they landed on the curled up ball the sorcerer had made himself into. 

"Merlin, love." He said, taking a few steps closer only to come to a stop when he heard the pathetically small, pained whimpers coming from the sad sight on the floor. "Oh, darling." He sighed, moving closer to his mate, the whimpers growing in volume the closer he got. Then suddenly Merlin vomited, a nasty blackish substance leaving his body along with thick chunks of _something._ "It's alright, I'm here now, let it out. I'll take care of you." He cooed, brushing sweat soaked locks away from the pale face, noticing just how sick his omega looked, the thought twisting his stomach with regret and pain. "Perhaps we should call Gaius and have him examine you?" Arthur said, feeling as Merlin heaved but nothing came up. That was another startling revelation, had his mate even eaten anything, had he been given water, or any other sustainence since the prince left. "Alright, first we're going to get you off this cold floor, and I'm going to change you out of these clothes-" he was interrupted by a sharp whine and panicked eyes. "Oh, you want to stay in this outfit?" He asked, looking down at the vomit, dirt, and litany of other stains on... _ah_ , his favorite red shirt. The worn material and his scent must be comforting to the poor wolf, "I promise to scent you and then we can put the shirt I'm wearing on you instead, but this one needs to be laundered. It's filthy and I don't want you getting sick because of something that had been in the dungeons." He fretted, carefully lifting his (much too) thin mate into his arms, the younger immediately pressing his nose to Arthur's scent glad and taking in a large breath. His body loosening and almost melting against Arthur an encouraging, yet sad sight. 

Moving with his arms full of precious cargo, he gently set Merlin in his chair in front of the fireplace. "Now, let's get a fire started." He said, turning from his mate to see a fire already going. "Huh..." He shook his head, "Perhaps I already started one?" he asked himself, looking to the younger to find his face twisted in a grimace of pain and hands pressing into his stomach. "Oh, here." His hands moved to the flat stomach and began massaging the muscles that had started cramping up, working out the knots in his back as well, watching the look of relief that overtook the raven-haired male's face. "Little Omega, I'm sorry." He whispered, the guilt of having to leave his chambers, more than once while Merlin was left vulnerable and alone, pressing down on him. 

Merlin gave a sad little chirp, his wolf in full control, allowing himself the rest his clearly exhausted human-half needed. Arthur could only give a sad smile, glad he was comfortable enough to show such vulnerability, but distraught Merlin had been that tired and in need of a break. 

"How much have you been keeping in?" He asked, remembering the days after Will's death and how far Merlin had retreated into himself. He couldn't help but remember the days after Lancelot had left, the poor boy growing increasingly quiet and snappish. At the time he didn't blame him, knowing Lancelot had been the first friend Merlin had made in a while, but also fed up with the sarcasm and short answers he'd gotten. "I am so sorry." Arthur said, resting his head against the younger's knees, feeling like a fool for not taking better care of the man who would (and had on multiple occassions) give up his life for him. "I wish I could give you what you deserve." He said, feeling his eyes well with tears as he thought of everything Merlin had given up just to stay with him, filled his mind. 

A soft questioning whine slipped from Merlin, his hands slipping into Arthur's hair and gently tugging to get his attention. Merlin's normally vibrant blue eyes were ringed with gold, almost like a sorcerer's- That thought brought him up short. 

"Merlin, my love. Please, please come up, I need to speak with you. I know you're tired and require rest after this horrid heat, but I have to speak with you." A quick shake of his head and long deep breaths were his response, before enchanting deep blue eyes tired back at him tiredly. "I need you to answer me. I need you to he honest." Merlin furrowed his brows but nodded. "Are you one of them? A sorcerer?" Arthur whispered, already knowing the answer, but praying he was wrong. 

"You weren't meant to find out." Was the reply the exhausted male gave, all fight in him seeping out, his hands falling from Arthur's hair and into his lap. His eyes staring at the fire before him, without actually seeing it. "I was born with it. My mother said I was moving things 'round the room before I learned to speak. Said I got it from my father, although I never met him. He left before my mother could tell him she was pregnant, the broken bond nearly killed her." He whispered, his hand unconsciously moving to his own bond mark. "She raised me on her own, tried to hide the fact that I had magic, she worked night and day for me, would come back from the field and give me her portions just so I could eat. It got better once I was older, I could help her in the garden or attending the animals, then eventually the field. We worked together for a few years before my first heat."

He let out a shuddering breath, his hand falling to his lap, eyes never leaving the memories no doubt playing out in front of him. "It was horrible, I felt like I was dying. My skin felt like it was melting off, like someone took a knife straight out of the blacksmith's coals and used it on me. My insides felt like they'd been injected with poison meant to freeze them, the shudders were so bad I couldn't be on the bed for fear I'd fall off and injure myself." He shivered, flexing his hands before balling them back into tight fists. "The entire village could hear me screaming for death, but they couldn't help. Mother tried to keep the fever down, warned everyone away from our cottage, told them I had been stung by some creature while I was playing in the woods. It took six days of me both melting and freezing before I could even breathe. She sold the last of our livestock just to afford the potion I used to conceal my heats. The only magic I was allowed to use was to hide my scent. I would shy away from the other kids, always kept away from village, spent all my time in the woods, collecting herbs and berries." He let out a sad chuckle. "That's where I met Will, the only other person to know everything."

A tear slid down his cheek, followed quickly by more. "When he found out, he wouldn't let me out of his sight, his wolf was so protective of me. My mother worried we were mates, until Will met his mate and then lost her three days after. That was the week my mother decided to send me to Camelot, she knew how hard it was for me, how I always had to hide what I was and what I could do." 

He shrugged, his body slumping further into the chair. "She thought Gaius could help. She told me I was simply coming here to apprentice and then come back." His eyes finally landed on Arthur, a sad sort of longing in them. "I never expected to fall in love. To have my wolf forced into the open, to be told almost daily I would never get to return home, to be reminded every time I step foot from our chambers that the only reason I am still around is because I'm an omega. A secret I had wanted to take with me to the grave."

He closed his eyes. "Then came all these sorcerer's, Nimueh, creatures of all sizes and shapes, mercenaries, goblins, fae, even just people with grudges against your father. And every time I used my magic to save your royal arse, I thought this was it. This was the time you would find out, this is when you would have to choose between me or your kingdom. This would be the day I'm sent to the pyre to burn for the way I was born, or sold to become some royal's pet. But each time I came out as a fool or idiot, some useless thing that just happened to be in the right place at the right time. And would just act the part, be a fool, be an oaf, pretend I hadn't almost died to save a kingdom that hates my kind." Merlin shook, his eyes falling void before glowing gold, the fire turned a bright blue then fell to nothing. "I am Emrys, the sorcerer meant to work alongside the Pendragon's to bring about peace between our worlds."

The silence hung between them, neither one sure where to go from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the vomiting got anyone. I should've put a warning in at the beginning!


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur hadn't spoken to him the rest of the day, his heat coming back to him full force and and causing both males' wolves to take over, clearly fed up with their human halves. The Omega finally allowed his fraying mind some well deserved rest. He didn't let himself think of anything other than relieving the tension in his muscles and allowing his body the thing it had been craving for days. Blatantly ignoring the world and everyone in it for a few short hours. 

Not caring if Arthur stiffened up when he snuggled closer, not thinking about the lack of sweet words, trying to ignore the pang he felt when soft caresses and chaste kisses weren't being pressed against his face, neck, and shoulders. Things that had become so commonplace in the privacy of their room, were now nonexistent. He could handle rejection, he was no stranger to loneliness. He would simply pack up and leave, find the druids and live among them until he finally learned control, watch over Arthur from afar.

He could take Freya, they would run away together, be free to be who they were, they could go to Ealdor, or even find her peaceful home by the lake. He was a powerful sorcerer, he could keep them safe while also providing for them. They would never have to worry about Griffin, witches and/or warlocks, Uthur Pendragon, vengeful spirits, or any of Camelot's other dangers, they could be safe. He could breath again. Sure having two Omegas living alone wouldn't be ideal, but he could simply grow the herbs needed for the potion he took before his bond was created, then he would appear as a Beta. He'd lived most his life on that stuff, he could handle doing so again. Although, his absence would more than likely break his bond with Arthur (which could kill him), but what's life without risks?

The swirling of his thoughts followed him into sleep. _His mind giving him images of a beautiful clearing beside a prestine lake. The mountains standing tall on one side while a meadow of all colors surrounded him, fresh strawberry bushes grew everywhere with flowers of all sizes littering the meadow, the grass was tall and soft, settling around his waist. The sun hit the water beautifully giving it a heavenly view, reflecting the light but not blinding him. There was a breeze blowing off the water and gave the grass and trees a reason to move, adding a soundtrack to the lovely scene around him. It was calling to him, telling him they would meet soon and when they did, it would be hard for him to leave. He felt free there, as if his existence were adding to the place, enhancing it's appeal._

_When he looked back, Freya was standing in the lake, her smile wide and unguarded, her skin was still pale, but held a healthy color, her eyes glowing due to the light from the water, she wore an ornate silk gown, the shade of midnight blue with lighter blue accents around her chest and sleeves, silver patterns stitched in delicately making it appear expensive, tear shaped earrings hanging from her ears, and a veil of sheer blue material adorned her head. Her face was clean, cheeks filled, glowing healthily. She looked happy and free, something Merlin had been wishing for her since he'd laid eyes on her. She was singing along with the breeze, birds joining in as they stopped in the trees._

_He closed his eyes, feeling the sun warm his skin, a smile slipping onto his lips. The atmosphere so calming and refreshing, his nerves and anxieties about the future melting away as he just... sat there. Tilting his head up and fully soaking in the sun, he relaxed completely, letting his magic out, mixing with the space around him until it danced with the wind, sang with the leaves, and rested among the tall grass, leaving a part of himself there. The two existed together, the meadow and lake giving them a reprieve from their lives. His mind was spectacularly silent here, no thoughts or trouble could find him in this sacred place._

_"Merlin," Freya called, her voice soft and steady. He opened his eyes to see her smile soften and her eyes glow a color close to gold. "thank you." She whispered, slipping beneath the water before his eyes. However, instead of panicking or rushing to pull her back to the surface, a sense of accomplishment and familial love washed over him. The idea that she was a part of this place, that this was where she belonged, filled his mind and made his magic settle even further._

He woke to empty chambers, Arthur's side of the bed still warm, the man in question no where to be seen. The tub for a bath already in their room and waiting for him, and a tray with breakfast laid out on the small table by the fireplace. He found Arthur's sword belt and the keys he kept on him, gone, meaning his mate had left. He tried not to think about the implications, tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, Arthur was allowed time to process, that just because he wasn't here, didn't mean he hated the Omega. But it was hard to convince himself of such things. Slowly sitting up, he was hit with a wave of exhaustion and sore muscles, nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He ignored the memories of Arthur's loving massages, hand feeding Merlin as if they had all the time in the world, and tender baths; knowing it would break his resolve, and make it that much harder to get to Freya with his idea of a new life. 

Pushing onto his feet was a task he wasn't ready for, his legs not supporting him as well as he had hoped. Once he was standing, his hand braced against the ornate wood at the end of the bed, he took a deep breath. "You can do this. It's just a few steps. Just get to the chair and you'll be fine." He muttered, trying (and failing) to talk himself into getting ready for the day. Staring longingly at the steam rising from the tub on the other side of the room, but knowing he needed to eat first. 

Moving at an embarrassingly slow pace, he finally made it to the chair, slumping into it with a huff. He leaned his head back, and took a few calming breaths. He looked over to the plate next to him and took a few of the tomatoes along with the berries, then wrapped the rest of it up. He forced himself to his feet once more.

Sinking into the water was the most gratifying feeling, his tense muscles relaxed, his eyes closed, and he let out a sigh. However, he didn't allow himself to dwell in it. Not wasting time, he quickly washed, making sure to get out before the water had time to cool off all the way. Then used his magic to dry himself off and bring his clothing to him, not wanting to make the trek across the room.

He dressed in his regular attire, his scarf falling into place and hiding the mark on his neck. Staring at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but hate what he saw. His dark hair was limply laying against his forehead, his blue eyes were red-rimmed with heavy bags underneath, the small amount of fat he'd acquired in his cheeks had melted away, giving way to his sharp cheekbones and long nose, the shirt that had been tailored to fit him less than a month ago was hanging off him, the pants he wore had been tied around his shrunken waist, and his feet looked larger than usual. Heaving put a sigh, he turned away, not wanting to see just how much this heat had taken out of him. He was tired, whether that was of lying or of living he couldn't tell.

Grabbing the leftovers from his breakfast he made his way down to the tunnels, quickly finding his way back to Freya, only to find her sleeping. He smiled at her, sitting against the wall opposite her and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the flames on the candles flickering. His mind coming up with different ways to smuggle her out, places they could go, and where he would get the starters for the herbs he'd need. Completely unaware that he'd begun to doze off himself. 


End file.
